1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic painting method.
2. Description of Related Art
A method of grounding a workpiece to paint the workpiece has been known as a method for electrostatically painting an insulating workpiece (an object to be painted) with conductive water-based paint. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-138919, a grounding clip is attached to an insulating workpiece, painting is started in a painting region of the insulating workpiece near the grounding clip, and the workpiece is electrostatically painted in a direction moving away from the grounding clip.